Percy Jackson and the Ball of Second Life
by thedemigodlover08
Summary: Percy received another gift from Hermes, what could the ball of Second life do to Percy's life? WARNING: Sexual Content. Just think of Logan Lerman and Jake Abel as you read this...
1. Chapter 1: Nico and his Dark Materials

**CHAPTER 1 – NICO AND HIS DARK MATERIALS**

It has been two years since I last saw Luke, who stabbed himself to kill Kronos, and my relationship with Annabeth has ended.

I am now 18 and I'm just staying at a boarding school, and I'm really unlucky because my roommate is a mind-reader. He's a son of Athena, and I never knew that the children of Athena could read minds. I would believe he could read minds if he's a son of Hecate. Anyway, he's really important because he's the only friend I have right now. Grover is on his own protecting the wild, Tyson is on my Dad's kingdom underwater forging his way to success, and Elizabeth Dare is in London with her family. Another problem, Nico is giving me some hints about his feelings for me, and right now, he could just pop out of nowhere and steal another kiss.

"Who will steal a kiss from you? Are you talking about me?" suspected my mind-reading roommate Sean, who just happened to visit Camp Half-Blood.  
>"Oh, Sean, you're here, please don't read my mind, you're invading on my privacy and I'm starting to hate it." I told him<br>"By the way, while I was at camp, Hermes showed up, and he told me to give this to you, he said you know the right thing to do with it." He handed me a glowing ball, the size of a billiard ball, but looks more fragile than a snow globe.

I stared at it, and out of the blue, I just started to think about Luke.

"Who's Luke? I never heard your mind talk about him." Sean did it again  
>"Man! Please stop doing that!" I yelled at him<br>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Okay, I'll be heading out, continue what you're thinking about." he said as he headed out of the room.

I stared at the ball again, what am I supposed to do with it? I don't know. Why did Hermes give this ball to me, and why am I thinking of Luke?

I read the encrypted Greek text on the ball, and it says, "This magical ball gives a second chance to anyone, a second life that could change something wrong." Luke? But why does it have to be me? Does Hermes know something that I don't?

I took a golden drachma from my blue backpack, and tossed it in the bathtub, "Camp Half Blood, to Blackjack." I said. The rainbow showed Blackjack who was eating some grass at the fields nearby Cabin 3.

"Blackjack!" I called  
>"Hey master! What's up?" he said – in his mind<br>"I need your help." I told him  
>"Where are you?" he asked<br>"I'm in Richmond." I answered  
>"Okay, but it would take me a really long time to get there, is that okay?" he asked, then suddenly, I heard a *POOF* and then there was Nico, hair still messy, but grew a lot taller, and leaner, standing next to me.<p>

"Hey Percy, I can help you. We can shadow travel." he told me  
>"In exchange of what?" For sure he wants something in exchange of his service.<br>"Nothing. Honest." he told me.  
>"Okay, come on, let's do it." I hope he's telling the truth, because right now, I'm just really, really puzzled about the situation.<br>"Hop on my back, and I'll give you a piggy-back ride." said Nico  
>"You can't carry me." I told him<br>"Yes I can." he insisted, and he held my ass as I climbed his back  
>"Cling on tight, and why are you so hard?" he asked<br>"Hey, you're not a mind reader too are you?" I asked him nervously, he might think that I like him, "And I'm not hard!"  
>"Yes you are. I can feel it on my back, but don't worry, I'm loving it." said Nico, and we started shadow travelling, from wall to another wall. We suddenly stopped at this very beautiful mansion, which seemed a little dark.<p>

"What are we doing here?" asked Percy  
>"You had me exhausted, you never told me where we're going." said Nico<br>"Why didn't you ask me then?" I whined  
>"Well, you're too late, and I'm too late, so it's both our fault. I have to rest." said Nico<br>"But I have to get to Mt. Olympus now!" I yelled at him  
>"Give me something to drink!" he said<br>"Do you own this place, where's the kitchen?"  
>"This house has been abandoned, here's nothing here other than me, and some of the things I own." he said with a smile on his face<br>"Then why didn't you… Oh never mind, where are you going to drink? I have nothing." I told him  
>"Yes you have something." he said<br>"What, you wanna drink my saliva?" I asked him annoyingly  
>"I want something better from you." he then said coming closer<br>"What? Nico, whatever you're thinking, stop thinking about it." I told him  
>"Do you want to get to Mount Olympus or not?" he then asked me like he was challenging me, and it came to me, I can't do anything, so I have to give what he wants<br>"Okay, if that will give you your peace of mind, let's get this over with." I gave up.

He went closer to me, removed my belt, and then unzipped my pants. Then the worst thing has happened, my dick is really hard now. He pulled down my pants, along with my underwear, and freed my really hard erection.

"I never thought it would be this hard. But don't worry, I'll only need the first release, and then we'll leave." he told me, and then he started sucking on my dick.

"Faster man! I really need to talk to Hermes." I told him  
>"Okay, you're so delicious." he commented while sucking, and as he sucked deeper, I felt the spasms, and then I finally released it. I can't believe what he did, he licked every drop of it, and I thought he was kidding about swallowing it, but he did.<p>

"Satisfied now?" I asked him  
>"Yeah." he answered while licking the semen left on his lips<br>"Now I'm the one exhausted." I told him  
>"Do you consider drinking my cum then?" he asked me<br>"I don't, let's go now. I'll never do such thing." I yelled at him  
>"Let's go then, hop on my back." he said, and in just a blink of an eye, we were in Mount Olympus.<p>

As we entered the halls, Hermes grew smaller and I bowed to him.

"Why did you give it to me?" I asked him  
>"I knew you would come here to ask that, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this but Luke always wanted to tell you something, but he can't because of Kronos." Hermes said, which made me really curious, and stop for a moment.<p>

"What is it then? Tell me." I said impatiently. I really felt worried, and somehow excited. What does Luke want? How I wish he's still alive right now.


	2. Chapter 2: That's so not Luke

**CHAPTER 2 – THAT'S SO NOT LUKE**

I waited for an answer, but Hermes asked me to take a seat at the stairs at the entrance first.

"You see Percy, Luke hated me, but that didn't keep him from telling me about what he feels…" Hermes started, "You were 14 when he told me about this, the time when you were in search of the Golden Fleece…"

**FLASHBACK (HERMES' POV)**

I sneaked in the Princess Andromeda which was sailing the Mississippi River. I was only going to deliver a special mail to a demigod and I suddenly bumped into him.

"Father, what are you doing here? I could easily tell them to get rid of you, leave now." he told me  
>"This is not you Luke, what is wrong with you?" I told him, and as I said that, he hugged me. I was pretty shocked, because I never knew that he would do it. I also fought back the tears when I felt that he was about to break down.<br>"I'm sorry father, I hated you, but things are going to end here, I will let Kronos take over my body." he said as he was crying  
>"But Luke, my son, I don't understand why you went to the wrong side, you have your friends, Annabeth, Percy, and Grover, your Mother, what will happen if you let Kronos take your body?" I asked him worriedly<br>"I did a lot of things which really put Percy in trouble, and I don't know why, but I am regretting every single thing that I did, now, I just don't know what to do, I have to show him I hate him because he hates me." he suddenly talked about Percy, and that started to confuse me  
>"You can apologize to him, and you may start a new life with your friends." I advised him<br>"NO! Percy likes Annabeth, and they are both close to me. I don't want to be a hindrance to their relationship. My mission now is for Kronos, and I will never come back on that stupid camp!" he is starting to get angry now  
>"Kronos taking over you and that will become a hindrance, one of them will have to join you, and that will make them hate each other." I explained to him<br>"I'd rather let Kronos come in between them, and I can't just give up now father." he said, and this time, a little calm, and I sighed at him  
>"You can tell Annabeth that you like her." I advised again<br>"I don't like Annabeth, I like…" he didn't continue on what he was trying to say, but I'm sure he was gonna say _"I like Percy"_.

**END OF HERMES' POV**

"And that's how it went." the messenger of the gods finished, but I didn't know what to tell him, but out of the blue, I said the stupidest thing, "So you want me to use this ball to bring him back to life, and for us to love each other?" monotonously  
>"That's what I had in mind, but it's still up to you." he said<br>"But I can't hook up with a guy, because I'm straight." I told him  
>"Then what about the son of Hades?" he said, which made my face really red, remembering what we've done before I got here<br>"Tha-that's a part of our conditions, h-he'll be here faster if I let him do it." I said nervously  
>"Can't Luke get his conditions? If you're smart, you shouldn't have sent that Iris message to Black Jack, instead, you could've sent it straight to me." he said with a laugh.<p>

Why didn't I think of that? Anyway, I have to do this if that's what he wanted, and the ball belongs to him.

"How do I use it?" I asked him  
>"Since Hades and the gods are having a fine relationship now, you can give that to him, and this is only one of the two balls left. You won't regret giving this to Luke, I promise you that. But Percy, if you can't love him, at least you can still make him happy by becoming his friend." he said in excitement as he found out that I will be using the ball for Luke<br>"Okay, but how will I escape the Underworld?" I asked him  
>"Hades will help you, don't worry. Maybe he'll let you shadow travel with someone." he told me, "Nico di Angelo could help you, and I hope there will be no more conditions, I want you for my son, and I hope your father is not against that." he told me.<p>

"I'm not sure about Luke yet, I'll see what I can do about his feelings for me." I then told him before returning to the garden where Nico was waiting for me.

I saw him really upset, and based on his look, he used his shadow manipulation skills and eavesdropped.

"So, that's why." he told me, and he was really upset  
>"Nico, it is bad listening to people's conversation." I told him<br>"It's a demigod-god conversation." he said. I couldn't read any reaction in his face, but I'm sure he's upset  
>"Whatever, it's not good to eavesdrop on anybody's conversation." I lectured again<br>"So what now? Are you expecting me to take you down to my father when I know that you are not going to end up with me?" he asked me with both sadness and anger now visible in his eyes  
>"Nico, please, I need to do this. You're my friend and I don't want that relationship to be ruined." I told him, but he just sat there, and stayed quiet.<p>

What is going on with the World? Why does it have to be me? Why are guys falling in love with me? Why does it have to be Nico? Why does it have to be Luke? All I know now is that I have to give Luke his second chance, but that doesn't mean we will already be in a relationship, and I haven't been invited to that kind of relationship yet. Now, all I have to do is find a way to go to the Underworld, and I need to get there without doing anyone a favor. I really hope Mrs. O'Leary is here to help me Shadow Travel. I really got used to it, but it still makes me dizzy at times.

"So Nico, what am I supposed to do now? You want to suck me again? What?" I asked him trying not to sound angry  
>"Yes! I want you Percy, I want to suck you, and I want you to fuck me, I want to lick your hole, and cum inside, I want you to be mine!" he answered, by this time, I think everyone inside the throne room can hear us<br>"I'm really sorry that I made you want me. Wait, on second thought, it is not my fault. What am I supposed to do for you to take me in the underworld other than the things you mentioned?" I asked him, this time calmer  
>"Okay." he answered, I was so relieved when he said that, and he also sounded calmer this time. "Kiss me." he then said, which made my mind buffer for a while<br>"What?" I asked him  
>"I said KISS ME!" he shouted<br>"No, no, not here." I told him  
>"Kiss me now, or I won't give you another chance." he said<br>"Okay fine." I said, then I kissed him, then he held on my left cheek, then he kissed me really hard, licking my lower lip, then my upper lip, then back to my lower lip. His tongue tried to break into my mouth, and I'm glad I stopped him by getting my teeth in the way.

"As usual, you are delicious, I can't wait to take you to the Underworld." he told me  
>"We're not going to stay there forever. I need your dad's help, and I hope that kiss is enough." I told him<br>"Okay, come on, hop on my back MY Percy." he said

I hopped onto his back. Everything was fine at first, but he held my ass really tight. Then cold, damp wind slapped my face, and that's it, we were shadow travelling. While I was there, I don't really know if I'm ready to give this ball to Hades and let him give Luke a second life, a second chance rather.


	3. Chapter 3: Luke is Back

**CHAPTER 3 – LUKE IS BACK**

I woke up in Nico's room, it's obviously his because he got all of his stuff in here. Where could he be? I stood up and explored the room and I can't find the exit, and I really don't like the feeling of being alone here in the Underworld, it's so chilly. I just sat down then I jolted up when I heard a really loud explosion.

"F*CK!" I screamed really loud  
>"Oh no! Who could've caused that explosion?" I heard a familiar big voice with sarcasm on it. It's him, Hades who just opened the door – with an explosion, and there was Nico, standing by his side. "So, I've heard that you have the Ball of Second Life, tell me, to whom would you like to use it?" he broke the silence after that scream I made<br>"Well, Hermes told me that I need to use it to give Luke a second chance." as I said that, I saw Nico turn his head down.  
>"And what reason did he give you?" he asked, and I was just quiet, then the 80's rockstar king of the underworld started laughing, "I think I know the reason." he added<br>"Then do it now!" I yelled at him, and I realized I just did the wrong thing  
>"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT?! IF IT WASN'T FOR MY SON, I WOULDN'T DO THIS! I KNOW HE LIKES YOU, I KNOW LUKE LIKES YOU, BUT WHY CAN'T I JUST LOCK YOU UP HERE SO MY SON WILL BE HAPPY?" he said in a really, really, really loud voice.<br>"Father, please!" Nico calmed him down, and I'm so glad that he did.  
>"Okay fine, give that ball to me." said Hades.<p>

I handed the Ball of Second Life to him, and there it is, he grew into his Monstrous Form and raised the ball up in the air. The ball started glowing – it was really blinding – and after a few seconds, Hades went back in his Normal 80's rockstar form, looking really exhausted.

"There you go." he said  
>"Where's Luke?" I asked, then he pointed at my back, and there he was, lying in Nico's bed. The same Luke that sacrificed his life two years ago<br>"I guess I better leave you guys now, ENJOY!" Hades said with laughter and teasing in his voice, well, I can't argue with him so I just remained quiet.

I looked at Nico, and he's face was really blank, but I know he's angry. "Nico, are you okay?"  
>"Yeah, yeah, don't worry. I'll be leaving, just call me if you need something." he said<br>"No, please stay. By the time he wakes up, we'll leave this place and I'll be getting Luke back to their house in Connecticut." I told him, and this time I was friendly and it's sincere  
>"Okay." he just said, still blank<p>

Lots of hours passed but Luke was just there, asleep, Nico also fell asleep on the Royal Chair he had in his room, and I was watching Luke while eating fruits from Persephone's garden, I'm glad they taste alive. Why am I staring at him? What do I tell him when he wakes up?

He then started moving, then he blinked his eyes, he now looks just like the Luke I knew before, but the features before he died were still there. He opened his eyes, and from the Golden Kronos eyes he had from the last war, his eyes are now smoky, kind of Misty Green. Then he stared at me, and then I felt something, excitement.

"Percy?" he said, I realized I was hugging him really tight, then I let go  
>"Ohh… I'm sorry." I apologized<br>"Are you dead now, too?" he asked me really confused, and he never sounded so innocent like this  
>"No, you're alive." I told him<br>"So I survived that death?" he asked me, and No, I'm not saying this, please… He really looked cute  
>"Kind of." I then told him, I had to lie to him, I don't want him to know about the Ball of Second Life.<br>"Then Elysium was just a dream? It felt real." he then added, making me snap my head back to where Nico was sleeping.

Nico was awake by that time, and then he just stood up and left the room  
>"By the way Percy, why are you talking to me? Does that mean you have forgiven me? Are we in good terms now?" he asked, "And when did you start to look more mature? It's like we're on the same age now." he told me<br>"Luke, I missed you, and I bet Annabeth misses you too." I told him  
>"Why? How long was I out?" he asked like a child<br>"Two years." I answered  
>"That long? No wonder you look so old. I'm glad I didn't age. Why are we here?" he then asked<br>"Oh, you recovered here. But we're leaving soon since you're already awake."  
>"Aw. Okay." he said.<p>

He took some grapes and started eating them. And the most unfortunate thing happened; he caught me watching him as he chewed the grapes. "Do you want one?" he then asked  
>"No, no, I'm okay." I was so relieved that he didn't think I was staring.<p>

"Ready to leave now?" Nico then asked as he entered the room  
>"Yeah, let's go." I told him, he then called Mrs. O'Leary, Luke and I rode at her back, while Nico was at the side holding on Mrs. O'Leary's ears. The feeling of Shadow Travelling brushed through my face, then I felt fresh air. It's morning in New York.<p>

"Thank you Nico." I said, but he left without even saying anything  
>"Well, that's very friendly." said Luke<br>"Don't worry about him." I told Luke, this time more comfortable in his presence, "So, are you ready to go back home in Connecticut?" I asked him, but he just looked down. "Okay, I understand, you're not ready yet. Let's just think of a place where you can stay." I told him.  
>"Where are you staying now?" he then asked me<br>"Well, I'm staying on a boarding school. I KNOW!" I had an idea where I should take him, I called Blackjack and we waited for him in Central Park.

"Hey master! Isn't that the guy who got possessed by Kronos?" he asked, of course, on his mind, "I thought he's dead."  
>"Yeah, but he's back, and he's changed. Take us to Camp Half-Blood." I then told him<p>

We both rode at Blackjack's back and Luke was really holding on me tightly like he never rode a Pegasus before, then I felt something on my back. NO… NO… Luke can't be hard; I know he has feelings for me, but he can't be aroused just because of this.

"Percy, where are you taking me?" he asked me  
>"To Camp Half-Blood."<br>"Can't you just take me to your school? I'm not yet ready to go back to Camp Half-Blood." he said, and I saw worry in his face  
>"Luke, everybody at camp knows what you did, you sacrificed yourself, kin of sacrificed yourself to get rid of Kronos."<br>"Please Percy, I can't." he begged like his life depended on it.  
>"Okay, I'll take you to my dorm." I then told him like I as his older brother.<p>

I thanked Blackjack and told him not to tell anyone about it as he dropped us on the roof top of my school, and I sneaked Luke in making sure that no one will see him. We finally made it to my room.

"Who are you staying with?" he asked me  
>"You'll find out." I answered as I opened the door.<p>

We entered the room and there was Sean, standing up from the bed like he knew somebody was coming, and he does know.

"So, this is Luke." he said  
>"How'd you know my name?" Luke asked him<br>"He can read minds." I answered for Sean  
>"Well, I heard Percy thinking about y…" before he could continue, I stopped him with my water controlling abilities and made a big splash on his face<br>"Hey, what's wrong with you?"  
>"Please Sean, I know you know what's wrong. You can read minds." I told him, then he paused for a moment and looked at Luke, then he smiled like he was a son of Hermes.<br>"I think I know something," he said excitingly, "And I'm not telling any of you if you wouldn't give me something in exchange."

Luke then glared at him, and he went out of the room still having that sly grin glued on his face.

"What were you thinking of?" I asked Luke, "I think he just read your mind."  
>"Nothing." Luke answered, but I know there was something and I'm having some hints about it.<p>

We both jumped from where we were standing when the door slammed open and Sean rushed in, "Someone's coming, I think you better hide your friend." he told me  
>"Who?" I asked<br>"I don't know… Maybe it's time for room inspection. It's Saturday." he answered  
>"Okay, Luke, hide in the bathroom." I told him<p>

Black smoke came out of nowhere and Nico appeared out of nowhere  
>"Ohh. It's just the home, false alarm." Sean said, but it seemed to me that he did that on purpose, and Nico glared at him, and Sean kind of knew what Nico's trying to tell him<br>"Percy, we need to talk, somewhere private." he told me  
>"Oh… Okay." I said, then he grabbed me in the arm, and we were shadow travelling again.<p>

**LUKE'S POV**

I heard Nico Di Angelo's voice, and everything was quiet after that  
>"Luke, you can come out now." I heard the annoying voice of Sean, then I went out of the bathroom<br>"Where's Percy?" I asked him  
>"He's with his boyfriend, he took him out for a date." he said with that sly grin on his face, then I just stared at him, because he is giving hints like he wants something<br>"You're definitely right, I need something, and you will give it to me if you don't want Percy to know about your feelings for him." he said  
>"Okay, what do you need?" I asked him<br>"You're a son of Hermes, do you still have any of those flying sneakers?" he asked me  
>"I've been gone from Camp for several years now. I don't have any godly stuff with me. I'm sorry, but I can't give you flying sneakers. I can't give you anything right now." I told him<br>"Well, I guess Percy just better know what you feel about him." he threatened, then I made him read my mind, _"Whatever,healreadyknowsaboutitanyway."_  
>"Is Nico really Percy's boyfriend?" I then asked him<br>"Can't tell you, but believe what you want to believe." he answered  
>"Do you know Annabeth?" I asked him another question<br>"They already broke up. Don't tell Percy about this, but I heard him talking about you, you know, in his mind." and that made me really curious  
>"Thinking about me and what?"<br>"Balls." he answered and it made me even more curious, Percy is thinking about my balls?  
>"I know you're gonna ask me another question, but enough, I don't like reading your dirty thoughts about Percy and your balls. I'll be leaving, lock the door so nobody will see you." he told me<p>

**- END OF LUKE'S POV**

We were back at that dark mansion, and Nico seemed to be uncomfortable walking back and forth as I rested.

"What's wrong Nico?" I asked him, he wasn't answering at first, then he finally stopped walking back and forth and went closer to me, "Nico, what's wrong?"  
>"Percy…" he said holding both of my hands<br>"NICO! What are you doing?" I was really nervous as he pushed his body closer and closer to mine, I tried to fight back but my energy is kind of drained down by his force.


End file.
